


Fragments of them

by 0101Crossbone



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0101Crossbone/pseuds/0101Crossbone





	Fragments of them

*  
这一年的春天好像格外漫长，衣服一件一件地减少，春天的味道依旧在夏日里蔓延。

最后一首曲子终于结束，深夜的练习室里其他伴舞早已离开，只剩李东海和李赫宰两人音乐一停便瘫倒在地板上不住地气喘。热气拼命地从身体中散开，脸颊烧的发红，李东海把T恤卷起来盖在脸上又实在懒得动，在地板上扭扭蹭蹭伸腿去踹李赫宰的屁股，于是他便心领神会地扭扭蹭蹭，在地上打着滚去够放在墙边的水瓶和毛巾。李赫宰分给李东海毛巾和水，又走过去拉下他的衣服好好地盖在肚子上，“不要这么贪凉……”边嘟囔着边戳他的腰，“快起来呀！再躺真的要睡着了。”  
初春的首尔和冬天没有什么区别，两人擦干了汗裹上羽绒服直接进了等在楼下的经纪人的车子。李赫宰依旧坐在副驾，李东海一上车先用手机连上蓝牙音箱开始放歌，然后斜倚在后排座位开始查看每一个SNS上的消息。夜车开得飞快，暖风熏得人想眯起眼伸懒腰，尽管身体疲劳但精神却很好，李东海随着音乐哼着调子，一边漫不经心地听着李赫宰和经纪人一条一条核对去日本的行程。  
属于他们这样的时刻太多太多，车窗外的灯明明暗暗照在车里人的身上，有时因为太累便昏昏沉沉地睡过去，有时兴奋起来他们无休止地斗嘴歌唱，更多的时刻正如此时此刻，相对无言带来的平和氛围让人贪恋。金希澈发来消息说带了夜宵，李东海计划着一会回了宿舍先留在11楼吃东西，或许还能赖在楼下洗个澡。所有的一切都非常完美，李东海想着，不仅是今天或者昨天，尽管最近一段日子他和李赫宰几乎过着宿舍练习室两点一线的单调生活，但是依旧完美，这一切都是因为第一次D&E日本巡演马上就要开始。  
The First D&E Japan Tour.

李赫宰最近有一点头痛。  
每次巡演开始前难免会有压力，他又是对舞台要求完美的人，这一次也参与到了编排的工作中，需要考虑的细节太多，但作为一个有着丰富经验的职业idol，他觉得这些都还好。小分队的第一次巡演倾注了两人很大的心血，又是在日本开展活动，压力是正常的，但是他并没有为此心烦，反而是抱着兴奋雀跃的心情。  
李赫宰最近有一点头痛，不是在头痛舞台表演或是巡演上座，而是眼下他唯一的搭档，将近凌晨一点依旧躺在他床上玩手机的李东海。现在的地点是日本，时间是巡演第一站的前一天，今天白天进行了两次完整彩排几乎没有问题，唯一的问题是他现在真的开始困了但是李东海似乎并不打算睡觉。  
他嘴里叼着牙刷倚在墙上观察李东海。李东海最近似乎活跃地过头，他们都会在演唱会前将自己调动到最积极的状态，但李东海的积极从舞台开始延伸，延伸到他的身边，他的房间，李东海比平常更喜欢凑在他身边了。这样说有些奇怪，毕竟在准备的日子里他们俩每天都凑在一起，但李东海的热情显然融化了他们之间最后的那一点点距离。两人活动自然不会像大队出行需要那么多人力物力，海外行程的时候他们都是睡两间房，从这次到日本开始，李东海除了放行李和睡觉，就没有离开过他的房间。  
李赫宰吐掉嘴里含了太久的牙膏沫，一边漱口一边天马行空地想着李东海最近的黏人，他并没有为此感到烦恼，刷完牙的最后，他也没想出一点点头痛的原因到底是什么。李赫宰看着李东海笑眯眯捧着手机的样子，又从柜子里拿出一个枕头，爬上床把横躺着的李东海往边上推推，然后趴在床边找顶灯的开关。  
“要一起睡吗？”李东海扔掉手机，扒在他的肩膀上。  
“嗯，啊，睡吧睡吧，今天要早点睡才行呢。”拧灭台灯前，他看到李东海凑在他脸边笑盈盈的闪亮的眼睛。

“赫啊，晚安。”

*  
さくら開花予想。据日本气象协会预测，今年3月的气温将与往年持平或比往年低，而四月开始到五月的气温将与往年持平。樱花盛开的顺序，3月底从福冈开始以此为广岛、大阪、名古屋，而东京的盛开时期则为4月初。

李东海从李赫宰的包里翻出面膜，对着镜子美滋滋的贴好，拿出手机回复消息，然后给妈妈播去电话。“喂，妈妈～哦，第一站的演出已经完了，都很顺利嗯嗯……对，刚洗完澡在休息，跟赫宰玩一会游戏就睡了……嗯，赫宰在洗澡，嗯嗯，都很好，明天要换地方了……给妈妈留了票，过段时间和赫宰父母一起来看……内，妈妈也早点休息，注意身体哦……晚安，爱你～”  
“在给妈妈打电话？”李赫宰围了条毛巾从浴室出来，看着仰躺在沙发上的李东海。  
“嗯…喂，快去穿衣服吹头发啦，妈妈刚说了春天注意不要感冒。”  
待两人全部洗漱好躺进被窝里，李东海拿出笔电和手柄非要继续昨天的实况足球，誓要一洗昨日耻辱，李赫宰耐不住他撒娇耍赖，陪着玩了两盘，眼看李东海连胜之后越来越兴奋，时间已经很晚，强硬地从李东海手里抢回手柄收拾好。  
再一转身李东海已经把自己在被子里裹好，只留一双笑眼眨巴眨巴地看着他，李赫宰任命地关了灯躺在他边上。明天，是不是跟经纪人哥说订一间房就够了呢，李东海这两天不仅不回自己的房间睡，甚至连行李也搬过来摆了一地。算了算了，跟哥说订一间房怎么想都有些奇怪。  
刚刚还大声说笑的两人就这样在黑暗中安静了下来，李东海蜷缩在被子里感受温暖渐渐蔓延全身，他们都没有睡，他们都没有说话，但是这样的安静让他感到无比的平和。上过太多次舞台，办过许多演唱会，有时候闭上眼仿佛还能听到音乐与尖叫的回音，眼前晃过各色强烈的灯光。此时此刻他感受着安静，安静在内心，其实房间里还能听到轻微的暖风声和李赫宰的呼吸声，这些微弱的气流像是从四面来将他缠绕。又不仅是声音，他们身上同样的洗发水味与沐浴露味同样将他包裹，他们当然没有睡在一个被子里，但是李赫宰身上的热量仿佛也渗透棉被向他温柔袭来。  
李东海轻叹一声，很快睡着了。

*  
滴，滴，滴。  
药水一点点滴进小瓶子，一点点注入静脉里。李赫宰摘点眼罩，视线模糊眯着眼去看吊起的药瓶，很快就要滴完了。巡演展开半月有余，所有的舞台流程都已经很熟悉，没有了最初的压力感，但是密集的演出和高强度的舞台仍让他的身体有些吃不消。病毒又在疲惫时来临，虽然感冒并不严重，但是痒痛的喉咙让他在唱歌的时候更加费力，于是今天趁着空闲找医生开了医治嗓子的药，顺便打了营养针。  
迷迷糊糊睡着前刚吃了药，也不知是药片还是药水让他的嘴里一片苦涩，李赫宰从包里拿出刚买的维生素软糖吃了两个，想着回去也要让李东海多吃，免得再倒下一人。  
-赫 快结束了吗  
-昨天staff推荐的拉面店离医院不远 一会一起去吃吧  
-快结束了告诉我哦 和哥一起去接你  
李东海的消息一条条蹦出来，后面还接了kakao人物的爱心表情。李赫宰再次确认了一下药瓶，很快给了回复。  
-很快了，大概还有二十分钟吧。  
-在车里等我，别进来了。  
回程的车在夜晚拥挤的道路上缓慢行驶，刚刚在拉面店的时候，李东海毫不犹豫地拒绝了他加辣的请求。现下他们挤在保姆车的最后一排，通常为了能在行程中好好躺下休息，他们一般都分坐两排。刚才李东海上车后窜过来紧紧贴着李赫宰，座位留出一半的位置。  
没有玩手机也没有说话，李赫宰看着窗外点点红色的车灯，只觉得喉咙干涩。李东海的手挽上了他的胳膊，一点点向下，热乎乎的手心扣住他的手腕，又执着地与他紧握。  
牵手不算什么。牵手对他们来说稀松平常，私下里也是如此。李东海是个很容易生病的人，所以总是对身边人的生病格外上心。李赫宰回过头正好与他对视，微笑了下又捏捏他的手，想要表达的意思自是不用言说。李东海另一只手抚摸他的喉结，下巴也磕在他的肩膀上。  
“喉咙很痛吗？”  
“还好，比昨天好很多。”  
“嗯。”  
两个BOBO，一个落在颈侧一个在脸颊，然后始作俑者心安理得地抱着李赫宰的胳膊闭上了双眼。  
李赫宰歪头与他依偎，在这个早春的夜晚想起20岁出头的李东海，一个十足的BOBO狂魔，最大的受害者大概就是自己。后来的李东海也渐渐不再痴迷于这种过于亲密的skinship，却永远有着属于他自己的抚慰人心的方式。思绪渐渐飘的很远，不知是温柔夜色还是生病时有些迷糊的脑袋让他沉溺于回忆。  
李东海似乎是睡着了，李赫宰一时分不清时间地点，只觉得这样的场景似乎总是在反复出现，在首尔在东京在台北还是在千尺高空的夜晚，是倚着他睡着的李东海亦或是执着于给他一个BOBO的李东海，好像都无所谓了。  
无论在哪也好，无论是干什么也好，身边是李东海就好了。

*  
20:02  
发动车子前习惯性地看一眼手机，李赫宰发来消息说节目录制后共演的哥哥留他一起吃饭提前庆生，没有回复，李东海连上车载蓝牙放音乐往宿舍返回。刚刚健身完总是身心十分愉悦，一路哼着歌很快便到了，进电梯时犹豫了一秒，还是按下11层。  
11层果然没有人，作为首尔晚间最闲散艺人的李东海完全没觉得有什么不对，从冰箱拿了草莓溜进李赫宰的房间。两集剧看完刷刷手机，李赫宰在tw上发了和朋友一起吃饭的照片，赶紧扔掉草莓盒子又洗了手，绝不让他知道自己又在他床上吃东西。  
临近十一点时李赫宰进了家门，只有厨房灯开着，盘算了一下神童还在电台，希澈哥大概率在和人喝酒，kry去了日本，李东海，李东海……打开卧室门，李东海正趴在他床上津津有味地看剧，戴着耳机根本不知道有人进来。  
上前去捏了他的屁股，李东海笑眯眯地回头也不恼，只是凑到他身边闻了闻，“喝酒了吗？嗯，好像没有很多。”像是奖励般的，亲了他脸颊一口又躺回去看剧。  
“呀，你真是…”李赫宰只是觉得有些好笑，揉乱了李东海的头发拿起睡衣洗澡去了。洗完回到卧室，李东海只开了台灯，紧贴着墙躺了单人床的一半，见他过来只是笑着看。李赫宰自是知道他的意思，与他分了一半被子，侧躺在另一边。

昏黄的台灯只扭开了一点，李东海也侧过身来和他面对面，明天就是他的生日，李赫宰当然明白李东海是有备而来。  
“赫宰，”李东海并没有直视他，手指调皮地玩他的睡衣领子，酝酿着话语，“赫宰，想了好久要送你什么礼物啊，便宜的贵的，穿的用的这么多年好像都送过了，真的想不出来了。”他顿了顿，抓住李赫宰的手，片刻后眼睛看过来，像是下定了决心。  
“这个，想了很久，也想了很多结果，并不知道你是不是有一样的心情，或是一样的担心。但你是知道我的，这件事，是我绝对无法隐藏的，所以觉得今天也许是个合适的日子，赫宰，”  
李东海眼中一片清明，看得李赫宰无法不望向他的双眼。就是那样的感觉，那感觉似是总围绕在他们身边，让人根本回想不出从何时开始，但就算再迟钝再心照不宣，李赫宰也早就感受到了那感觉在这几个月已经越来越强烈，强烈到让他时时恍惚，又不愿言破。但是远远不够，他知道，李东海也知道的，所以现在是时候了。  
“我是不能掩藏爱的人，赫宰知道吧，所以现在我说出来了，虽然过去可能说过很多遍，但是你知道现在不一样吧。过去的我爱你和现在的我爱你，虽然一直爱着你，但是现在我更贪心了，赫宰知道我想要什么吗。”  
李赫宰轻叹一声，手一寸一寸拂过李东海好看的面庞，他看了无数次、永远刻在梦境中的脸。  
我当然是知道的，东海，如果不知道，为什么总是无法控制地想看着你，为什么看着你的时候总是会笑，为什么享受着照顾你、纵容你，为什么选择和你一起实现我所有的梦想呢。  
把你抱进怀里，离得近一点再近一点，不止要亲吻你永远美丽的眼睛，亲吻你的唇，还要亲吻你的每一根发丝，这样你明白了吗。

“东海，以后都在一起生活吧。”

*  
困扰李赫宰的头痛再也没出现过了，李东海像是在这晚用光了积极，没多会就枕着李赫宰的胳膊睡着了。李赫宰思考了两秒明早手臂到底会有多酸痛，揽紧了李东海的腰闭上眼睛。  
睡意很快袭来，他感到满意，尽快睡醒就能更早一秒看到东海的脸了。


End file.
